Une histoire de chocolat fondu
by DarkFolies
Summary: Et si tout partait d'une simple pulsion ? Alors que les Avengers s'ennuient, Anthony Edward Stark propose à Steven Rogers de confectionner un dessert avec lui. Peut-être que cette activité bien anodine entraînera des sentiments plus forts ? Sauront-ils résister à un ex jaloux ? Slash Iron Man/Captain America, Rated M.
1. Chapter 0

Chers lecteurs,

Ceux qui ont déjà lu cette fiction ont du la trouver minable. Et elle l'était. Je m'explique.

Comme le site est en anglais, mon moteur de recherche m'a traduit directement la page, ainsi que ma fic. Ce qui a donné... de la merde.

Je vous prie de m'excuser. Pensez à bien cliquer sur « Afficher l'original » et ne pas traduire la page !

En espérant que cette fois-ci, vous apprécierez.

DarkFolies.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

« Tu veux te joindre à moi, Cap' ?

\- Pourquoi donc en prendrais-je la peine ?

\- Je fais la cuisine, tu dois aimer ça toi, c'est un truc de gonzesse !

\- Dixit celui qui fait de la pâtisserie...

\- Bon, tu te bouges ou pas ?

\- … Ouais. » Captain America, bien à l'aise dans son tee-shirt blanc moulant, trop moulant, beaucoup trop moulant, et ausis trop petit et beaucoup trop transparent -je peux vraiment voir tous ses muscles-, ainsi que son jogging gris clair moulant et encore trop moulant se lève, flegmatique, pour s'avancer de sa démarche chaloupée vers moi, Anthony Edward Stark, génie-milliardaire-playboy-philantrope. Mais je n'aime pas Anthony. Alors ça sera Tony s'il vous plaît merci.

Il pose son journal nonchalamment -non mais regardez-moi ce vieux qui lit encore le journal- sur la magnifique table haute en verre de la magnifique cuisine du magnifique étage numéro 10 de la magnifique Tour Stark. Ça en fait des magnifique, mais même si la Tour Stark est mon bébé, elle ne sera jamais plus magnifique que moi-même -ou que Steve- non, mais non, je n'ai absolument rien dis de tel je vous jure.

« Alors un homme tel que toi, entouré par des machines improbables, prend la peine de cuisiner sans demander à JARVIS de le faire à ta place ? » Aïe mais c'est qu'il fait mal des fois !

« Boh, de temps en temps ça fait du bien de se dérouiller un peu. Tu aimes te dérouiller toi ?

\- Je ne suis pas construit en fer, j'ai pas besoin d'huile pour aller mieux.

\- Qui a dit qu'on parlait d'huile ? » Et là, je lui offre mon arme fatale, je lui dégote mon plus beau sourire en coin, agrémenté d'un léger haussement de sourcils et d'un regard qui se voulait chargé de désir. Héhé, je suis le meilleur, Captain rougit !

Je donnerai toute ma fortune pour le voir rougir plus souvent. Ah, quelle prude ce Rogers... Ensuite, pour le troubler encore un peu plus, je retourne à mélanger ma crème dans le grand saladier. Attention, je suis pas un novice, donc je ne fais pas les choses à moitié ! Je prends mon fouet, je le tourne langoureusement dans la crème, puis plus énergiquement, alternant plusieurs vitesses. J'entrouvre mes lèvres et laisse échapper une respiration heurtée, me passant délicatement ma langue sur les lèvres, comme un lion se léchant les babines. Je risque une œillade : il a les yeux grand ouverts, les pupilles dilatées, les joues rosées -ah je ne m'en lasserai jamais- la bouche entrouverte... Un vrai appel à la luxure. Jusque là mon plan fonctionne parfaitement.

Non non je n'ai jamais ô grand jamais dis cela, hein. Moi ? Amoureux de Steves ? Ha ! Vous plaisantez j'espère... Bon OKAY, il est diablement sexy, tellement chaud que je pourrais, là, tout de suite, écarter les jambes pour qu'il me prenne comme une bête en chaleur. Mais non, j'ai un peu plus de décence quand même.

J'attendrai un lit. Je vais pas salir une aussi jolie table rien que pour lui... Quoi que...

« Bon... heu... Tony, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Reprit Steven embarrassé.

\- Ah ! Tu vois le récipient et le chocolat à côté ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Tu casses le chocolat en petits morceaux, tu les mets dans la casserole, puis tu mets le tout sur la gazinière et tu regardes quand le chocolat a bien fondu. C'est okay ? T'as bien compris ou tu veux que je te réexplique ?

\- Je sais que j'ai quelques années de pl...

\- Décennies tu veux dire... Ancêtre... » Il m'adresse un regard blazé. Bon Dieu, il arrive même à être sexy comme ça...

« ... de plus... mais je sais quand même comment marche une gazinière !

\- Okay, Okay Cap'able, on se calme ! » Là, je vois à travers le reflet de la porte du four, sa petite personne magnifiquement faite et ses fesses tellement excitantes et rebondies me narguer pour se positionner enfin devant la gazinière. Je vois ses muscles saillants, sa poigne forte briser le chocolat comme si il s'agissait de gélatine. Ce mec m'excite. Genre, il me donne la gaule, mais sérieux, comme jamais je n'en ai eu. Pourtant même JARVIS sait que je ne suis pas du tout, mais alors du tout attiré par les hommes. Mais alors cet homme-là... Putain, je pourrai devenir une chienne rien que pour lui.

Et ce que j'ai envie de faire aussi, c'est décoiffer ses putain des cheveux trop parfaits. Et déchirer son putain de tee-shirt trop petit. Oh merde... imaginer Cap' les jambes à demies ouvertes, sur sa chaise de bar, une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, l'autre dans son jogging -même dans lequel il est sexy-, entrain de masser sa bosse proéminente, les joues rouges, un regard aguicheur, la bouche ouverte, sa langue passant sur ses lèvres, accentuant sa respiration saccadée... Bordel de merde, j'ai failli jouir sur le coup.

« Tu t'en sors, Captain Igloo ? Ça chauffe pas trop ?

\- Un peu de chaleur fait du bien des fois, tu sais... » Attendez je rêve ! Il veut ma mort ou quoi ?!

Il retourne à son ouvrage, et moi je retourne au mien. En attendant, ma crème ne doit plus avoir un seul grumeau, à ce rythme je vais aussi mélanger le saladier... Je l'observe toujours grâce au reflet.

Et là... Je vois Captain America, Steven Rogers, l'ancêtre de l'héroïque Amérique, la première prude... qui trempe lentement son doigt dans la substance gourmande, relève sa cuillère improvisée puis qui approche sa tête et lèche la goutte qui s'apprêtait à couler !

Je le regarde, crispé, excité au possible lui et sa langue rose passant sensuellement sur tout son doigt chocolaté, puis abaisser sa bouche autour de son doigt pour le sucer avec avidité.

« Hmm... » Bordel de Dieu ! Putain, j'en reviens pas de ce que je viens d'entendre ! Steve vient de gémir indécemment devant moi ! Je le regarde, hypnotisé, complètement happé par sa bouche.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, je le vois qui replonge dans la casserole ! Et il recommence... J'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi érotique...

Merde, je l'imagine trop bien remplacer ce chocolat par quelque chose de plus personnel... Ah j'ai mal... j'ai vraiment besoin d'ouvrir mon pantalon, là maintenant ! Héhé, j'ai un tablier... Je suis sûr que si je glissais discrètement ma main dans mon bas de smoking, il ne s'en apercevrait pas...

Le voilà maintenant qui me fait face, rajoutant du chocolat en tablette d'une main et continuant à lécher le fondu de l'autre. Je descends doucement la fermeture éclair et appuie généreusement sur ma tension corporelle, ne pouvant réfréner un soupir. Si lui a les joues rouges, je dois me demander à quoi je ressemble.

Il a fini. Bon dieu, il a cessé cette douce torture. Ouf.

Putain, non pas ouf ! Il a une coulure de chocolat au coin de ses lèvres bordel ! Il a posé la poêle et il me regarde.

J'y tiens plus.

Je cours presque vers lui et lèche totalement sans pudeur cette substance délicieuse à la commissure de sa bouche, puis je l'embrasse indécemment. A ma grande surprise, il répond avec autant de fougue au baiser. Je m'enquis de passer ma langue sur ses lèvres, quémandant un accès plus profond, qu'il m'accorde aussitôt non sans gémir. C'est diablement plus excitant car son bruit de plaisir résonne dans tout mon corps collé au sien. Et je suis vraiment pas le seul à être tendu, littéralement parlant.

Il donne un coup de bassin, sa queue gonflée buttant contre la mienne à travers le tissus, nous arrachant tous deux un grognement de plaisir. Nos langues dansent, virevoltent, nos bouches se découvrent avec ardeur, nous nous embrassons passionnément, comme si plus rien n'existaient autour.

Mes bras s'enroulent d'eux-même autour du cou du Captain, et les siens autour de ma taille. Nous nous serrons comme si nous avions peu que l'un d'entre nous nous échappe.

Nos lèvres se séparent, nous sommes à bout de souffle, même Steve et son sérum.

« Eh bien, j'ai cru que tu viendrais jamais. T'en as mis du temps !

\- Hein ? Qu ...quoi ? » Non mais... Alors c'était un PLAN de CAPTAIN AMERICA ? Mon Captain ? Celui qui est innocent ? C'est pas possible on me l'a perverti !

« Tu réfléchis trop, Tony... » Mon prénom dans sa bouche a été prononcé d'un souffle, d'une façon si sensuelle que je lui demande de le dire encore.

Il passe sa bouche sur ma mâchoire. Je suis surpris.

« Tony... »

Il descend sa bouche dans mon cou. Je respire difficilement.

« Tony... »

Il embrasse mon cou. Je gémis.

« Tony... »

Il effleure de sa bouche ma clavicule. Je me tends.

« Tony... »

Il remonte jusque derrière mon oreille. Je respire fort.

« Tony... »

Il prend le lobe de mon oreille entre ses dents. Je grogne de satisfaction.

« Tony... »

Il prononce juste mon nom près de mon oreille d'une voix grave, chaude et suave. Je gémis de plaisir et d'anticipation.

« Tony... »

Il me lèche goulûment toute l'oreille. Je gémis fort.

« Tony... »

Il repasse sa bouche dans mon cou. Je frissonne.

« Tony... »

Il me lèche le coin de ma bouche. Je me mords les lèvres.

« Tony... »

Il s'empare de ma bouche. Il gémit à l'intérieur de la mienne car j'ai descendu à présent mes mains sur son torse et lui pince affectueusement le téton droit. Je continue et je le sens frissonner. Je ré initie mon geste mis sur le gauche cette fois.

Il se détache carrément de mes lèvres pour gémir comme jamais. Ah, j'ai trouvé le poing faible du grand Captain America !

Ses paumes empoignent mes fesses et c'est à mon tour de pousser un bruit qui se fait plus indécent que je ne l'aurai voulu, et il les malaxe plus fort. Et là, comme si cette situation n'était pas assez onirique, il frotte son bas-ventre contre le mien.

Nous gémissons de concert, des milliers de décharges électriques se concentrent dans nos verges, les faisant redoubler de vigueur puis, pour moi, elles remontent jusqu'au réacteur ARK.

N'y tenant plus, je déchire son tee-shirt et jette les lambeaux ailleurs. Je baisse la tête pour atteindre ses têtons, et les lèche. Encore et encore. Je les mordilles, il gémit et je sens son bassin faire des mouvements d'avant en arrière, cherchant du contact. Alors, tout en chérissant ses boules de chair pointant, j'apose ma main gauche sur sa bosse et l'autre sur ses fesses. Réaction : il en crie presque.

Woaw. Si j'avais su que faire des choses avec le Captain était aussi plaisant, je l'aurai fais bien plus tôt. Steve me fait remonter et m'enlève mon tablier et mon tee-shirt noir.

A vrai dire... je me sens gêné. Je me sens tellement minable à côté de lui, si fragile. Comme si il pouvait entendre ce qui me causait du soucis, il me dit :

« Tu es magnifique, Tony... » Il passe légèrement ses mains sur tout mon torse, mon ventre, mon dos et fait subir le même traitement à mes têtons que celui que je lui avait donné. Bon Dieu, je savais que cette partie du corps humain était sensible mais je n'imaginais jamais que cela puisse me donner autant de plaisir !

« JARVIS, éteinds le gaz je te prie.

\- Bien monsieur. »


	3. Chapter 2

« JARVIS, éteinds le gaz je te prie.

\- Bien monsieur. »Puis, prenant ceci comme un feu vert, Steve et sa bouche délicieuse descendent petit à petit vers mon pantalon. Voyant la fermeture ouverte, il émit un léger rire. Il embrasse ma virilité à travers le tissus noir de mon caleçon. Oh mon dieu, rien que ça c'est incroyable.

Mon cerveau s'est complètement arrêté. Je me suis appuyé sur la table pour ne pas tomber. Steve est à genoux, et je ne réalise pas ce qu'il va me faire.

« Bordel de... Aaaaah ! » Je crie, il vient d'engloutir toute ma longueur dans sa bouche sans prévenir ! Et jusqu'à la garde ! C'est tellement bon... Il fait pression de ses lèvres et j'en crie d'une façon pas du tout masculine. Il gémit et les vibrations qu'il provoque sur ma queue me fait presque jouir.

« A...arrête Steve... Je... je vais... » Un grognement m'empêche de finir mais je sais qu'il a comprit. Pourtant, pour toute réponse, il redouble de vitesse dans ses aller-retours, rajoutant même une main sur mes testicules. Il remonte sur le gland, le lèche, et recommence. En quelques va-et-viens, je me libère violemment dans sa bouche. Au point que je vois tout noir et que la tête me tourne. Putain je respire même plus et j'ai l'impression que je vais tailler mes mains dans le verre de la table. J'ai envie de m'évanouir tellement c'est magique, mais je me retiens. Un peu de dignité tout de même. Il lèche tout mon nectar jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

« P'tain Steve... Je te promets que je t'appellerai plus Captain Igloo ! » Il s'arrête net de sourire, surpris que je l'appelle par son prénom, et bredouilla :

« Tu... tu... enfin... tu as... aimé ?

\- Je... à vrai dire, je ne croyais pas pouvoir prendre autant mon pied avec un homme. » Il rougit immanquablement. Je pose ma main droite délicatement sur sa joue et caresse celle-ci avec mon pouce, tendrement. Un sentiment de bien-être m'envahit, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi serein, aussi calme, détendu, avec un sentiment d'être protégé en prime.

« Je... je... » Je veux dire quelque chose. Ça s'embrouille dans ma tête, ça le crie dans ma gorge, mais je ne sais pas ce que je veux dire et ça reste coincé. Je pense savoir, mais je ne sais pas ce que je ressens. Alors, pour combler ce vide, je dis autre chose à la place.

« Tu es tellement beau... » Puis je me rappelle soudainement que lui est toujours en attente... et en rut. Là, un peu stressé, je lui défais son jogging qui vient rejoindre ses lambeaux de tee-shirt. Bientôt, trop impatient pour le faire languir davantage, son caleçon gris finit lamentablement échoué sur le sol.

Impressionné par ce sexe dressé fièrement devant moi, rougi par l'excitation, je marque un temps d'arrêt. Mon cœur bat fortement : j'ai peur de me louper, de ne pas être à la hauteur de ce qu'il m'avait fait.

« Désolé... On ne m'avait pas prévu de cet... effet-là du sérum... » Tente-t-il de s'excuser.

« Bordel, Steven, pourquoi tu t'excuses ?!

\- Je... je sais pas... mais... si tu veux, tu peux arr...- Mmh ! » Je l'ai fais taire en lui donnant un coup de langue bien placé, nettoyant au préalable une goutte de liquide pré-séminal sur sa peau sensible. Je recommence et un nouveau gémissement me parvient. Hum, je n'imaginais vraiment pas que ça put avoir un goût aussi bon et excitant... C'est comme épicé, poivré... et bordel j'aime ça. Déjà plus rassuré et encouragé de surcroît par sa main caressant mes cheveux, je passe ma langue de la base de son pénis jusqu'à l'extrémité. Par les bruits que j'entends, il a l'air d'aimer ça. Alors je ré initie, et ma main vient tâter timidement ses bourses. Je suis récompensé d'un beau grognement.

« S... s'il te plaît, Tony... s'il... te plaît... » Oh ! Captain America me supplie, moi, Iron Man ! Je décide de me lancer et le prendre dans ma bouche. Vu la taille de l'engin, je manque de m'étouffer alors je me contente d'aller jusqu'aux trois quarts. Mais bon, c'est déjà pas mal pour une première fois.

« Oh... bordel... de Dieu Tony, t'arrêtes... surtout pas ! » J'en vois des dures aujourd'hui -haha, non non j'ai vraiment pas fais exprès, je suis trop drôle- ! Steven Rogers, le défenseur de l'Amérique qui jure ! Pincez-moi je rêve.

Je commence mes va-et-viens. D'abord langoureusement, puis plus passionnément. Qui aurait cru que j'aimais autant faire ça ? J'accélère mes mouvement, et putain, ce que je peux dire, c'est que Cap' est vraiment pas silencieux. Sa voix sensuelle et grave a le don de me faire rebander. Rien que ça. Je me touche en même temps, un Captain bandant, transformé en véritable allégorie de la luxure, c'est pas rien. Cela ferait de l'effet au plus hétéro et homophobe des hommes, sérieusement. Il grogne, gémit et accentue les pressions de mes lèvres avec des mouvements de son bassin. Bizarrement, il sait se retenir, et comme il y va assez doucement, ça ne me dérange pas du tout.

« T... Tony... Je vais... Aaah... hmm... » Okay, alors là, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je panique un peu, mais je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus, qu'il vient dans ma bouche en un long et rauque râle. Putain. J'ai réussi à tout avaler. Et ça m'a fait jouir. J'ai même sali sa cuisse putain. Et c'est bon. Je me reconnais plus. Mais c'est tellement... brrr... bon. Me ressaisissant, je me relève, lui re offre mon sourire en coin et lance du tac-au-tac :

« Eh bien Captain, je croyais qu'on ne devait pas jurer !

\- Ta gueule, Tony...

\- Oh oh, j'ai peur...

\- Tu devrais oui !

\- Ah oui ? Et tu vas me faire quoi ? » J'attends sa réponse, mais il reprend sa respiration et rouvre les yeux. Là, le rouge toujours aux joues, il me dit -l'effronté- :

« Hum... peut-être... je crois que je te ferai l'amour tellement fort que tu auras l'orgasme le plus éprouvant de toute ta vie... » Là, je suis choqué. Vraiment choqué. Okay, il a dit 'faire l'amour' mais entendre ces sortes de mots dans la bouche de Steve est vraiment pas commun.

« Okay, je me rends. » Je suis dans un piteux état. J'ai vraiment besoin qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Je veux juste sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le mien. Sans rien faire, juste comme ça.

Et il le fait. Des fois je me demande vraiment si il peut lire dans mes pensées. Il me rhabille, se rhabille également -en ayant nettoyé sa cuisse bien sûr- et me prends par la main. Il s'asseoie sur le sofa couleur crème en cuir, me fait asseoir à côté de lui, et entoure mes épaules des ses bras. Je pose alors ma tête sur le haut de son torse et son épaule. Il me caresse doucement le bras, bras qui est enroulé autour de sa taille. J'ai même une de mes jambes sur les siennes. Je ferme les yeux... et je m'endors.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

« Hmmm... » Je grogne, je me réveille péniblement, tout en gardant les yeux fermés car aveuglé par la lumière du soleil filtrant par la grande baie vitrée toutefois une partie de mon anatomie est très bien réveillée, elle... Je jure :

« Putain de rêve érotique à la con... » Sérieusement, je me suis endormi dans le canapé, en pleine après midi et voilà que je rêve que je fais la cuisine avec Captain qui dégénère en scène digne des meilleurs films pornographiques gay -mais en beaucoup moins sale, plus passionné et les sensations en plus.

« Un problème de taille, Tony ? » Je pousse un « Gnéééé ? » extrêmement gracieux -si si, je vous jure. Comment ça se fait que Captain est là, devant moi, torse nu, me regardant avec un air... affamé ?!

…

Et là...

...

« Oh mon dieu c'était pas un rêve ! » Je m'exclame.

« Vous voulez de l'aide pour vous rafraîchir la mémoire, monsieur ?

\- Non, JARVIS, non...

\- Tu... tu regrettes, Tony ?... » La voix tremblante de Steven m'interpelle. Je lève les yeux et je le vois qui s'est assis à côté de moi sur le divan, un air triste et désemparé sur son beau visage. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je voudrais dire cette chose qui me brûle les entrailles, qui me tord le cœur mais... mais je n'arrive pas à mettre des mots dessus. Affecté par la douleur de Steve, je me radoucis, et réponds :

« Non... non non non, bien sûr que non, Steve... Ne t'inquiètes pas... C'était... c'était...

\- C'était pas assez bien ? » Oh mon dieu, il est trop mignon à s'inquiéter comme ça, et bizarrement ça me serre le cœur...

« Si, c'était... magique, onirique, extraordinaire ! Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça pour qui que ce soit ! Je te jure... » Je suis soulagé, la douleur a quitté ses traits, laissant place à un sourire magnifiquement doux. Je pose ma main sur son cou, approche ma tête lentement et l'embrasse. Tendrement, doucement. Sans rien demander d'autre. Je ne veux que cette chaleur apaisante, cette paix brûlant mon cœur. Je me sens bien, et je n'ai pas envie d'exister par un autre moyen qu'entre ses bras. Il entoure mon dos de ses bras puissants qui paraissent tant fragiles en ce moment. Je le sens comme frêle. Je crois que je viens de faire la connaissance du vrai Steve. Et j'aime cette facette. Même si c'est évidemment lui qui me protège -ce que je refuse d'admettre devant les autres- j'ai l'impression que là, c'est à moi de le faire.

Pourtant, même si ce sentiment -que je ne sais pas reconnaître et que je n'ai jamais éprouvé avec qui que ce soit, même Pepper- est extrêmement réconfortant, mon excitation me fait transformer ce doux baiser en un plus impatient.

Je le sens répondre à mon appel, sa langue glisse contre la mienne, en quête d'autres sensations plus enivrantes ses mains tâtonnes à présent mes fesses, et les miennes son érection nouvelle, cachée par le tissus de son jogging. Je le sens se durcir sous mes doigts et cela me fais redoubler de vigueur. Il émet un léger gémissement mêlé à un soupir, ce qui me provoque une myriade de frissons chauds traversant mon bas-ventre et le réacteur ARK. Je fais mon toucher plus insistant et il me mordille la lèvre inférieure en réponse. C'est à mon tour de gémir. Entre deux baisers, je lui propose :

« Tu veux visiter ma chambre ?

\- Avec grand plaisir... » Nous marchons vers l'ascenseur, et bien sûr, une fois à l'intérieur, nous continuons à nous peloter.

« 3ème... étage... BIP. » Tout en continuant à nous embrasser, nous sortons de l'ascenseur.

« Heu... monsieur, Barton vient dans votre direction.

\- Hm, JARVIS, merci de cette information ! » Nous nous décollons rapidement l'un de l'autre. Effectivement, au coin du couloir tourne Œil de Faucon.

« Hey les gars ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites dedans par un temps pareil ? » Une seconde. Deux secondes.

« Nous nous entraînions ! » Répond enfin Steve. Oh oh, quelle bonne idée ! J'imagine bien nos têtes : les joues et lèvres rouges, le regard vitreux, les cheveux en bataille, le souffle court... Plus Steve sans tee-shirt... C'est assez plausible !

« Ah... bon... entraînement, alors ! » Nous lance Clint, se frayant un chemin entre nous, sourire amusé aux lèvres, vers l'ascenseur. Une fois que les portes soient fermées, je soupire.

« Nous l'avons échappé belle ! T'as eu une bonne idée, Steven !

\- Sans vouloir vous vexer, monsieur...

\- Oui, JARVIS ?

\- sait déjà tout...

\- Hein ? Quoi ?

\- Tony, tu sais comment est Clint... ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on l'appelle Oeil de Faucon...

\- Monsieur, il ne dira rien...

\- Je m'en fiches, JARVIS, il le sait, et c'est déjà trop. » Je baisse la tête, un poil énervé.

« Tu as honte de ce que nous faisons, Tony ? » Je suis perdu, je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Entre nous, bien sûr que non... Mais de là à ce que les autres le sachent...

« Réponds-moi, Tony ! » Sa voix est devenue sèche. Glaçante. J'ai l'impression que des dizaines de lances acérées transpercent mon cœur.

« Non... non bien sûr que non ! Je... Je voudrais dire tout ce que je ressens mais... Tu sais, je n'arrive pas à mettre les mots dessus.

\- Réponds-moi franchement, Tony. Me considères-tu comme une de tes aventures ?

\- Non, Steven. Non. Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme tel, croies-moi... » Il m'agrippes les épaules de ses mains, me tenant fermement.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour m'embrasser ?! » Reprenant mes esprits, je me rends compte que Seve a exprimé une demande. Ou plutôt un ordre. Et quand le Captain donne un ordre, t'as vraiment intérêt pour toi et ta fierté à le suivre. Je me jette voracement sur sa bouche, ses mains empoignent férocement mon postérieur. Un Rogers énervé, c'est diablement sexy, et ça excite.

« JARVIS, balances la musique !

\- Bien monsieur. » Du AC/DC résonne dans tout l'étage, bien sûr « Shoot to Thrill », sinon quel intérêt ? Je crois que ça lui fera passer le message... Je me sens plus en confiance, et me permets de donner un coup de bassin contre le ventre de mon presque amant. Il gémit, se mord les lèvres et renverse la tête en arrière. Je me frotte alors sans pudeur contre lui...

« Tony... enlève la musique s'il te plaît...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je veux tout mémoriser... Ce que je vois... ce que je ressens... et ce que j'entends venant de toi...

\- Oh... très bien. JARVIS, tu as entendu le Captain ? » Le silence revient. Je me mords les lèvres, le regard de Rogers est en même temps précis et noyé dans la luxure.

« Tu crois pas... qu'on devrait s'installer confortablement dans mon lit ?... » J'ai la voix rauque et il a l'air d'aimer ça. Je le prends par la main -qu'il a moite, comme la mienne- et l'entraîne à l'angle du couloir. J'appose ma main sur la paroi de métal et celle-ci s'ouvre après une seconde.

« Tu te souviens de la chose que tu avais dite ?

\- Cela dépend, laquelle ?

\- Que tu me prendrais tellement fort que je m'évanouirais.

\- …... Ce n'est pas comme ça que je l'ai dis mais si tu veux, et alors ?

\- Alors... fais-le. » Il se rue sur mon corps et me plaque contre le grand lit. Il se déshabille rapidement, et se charge également de moi. Je peux lire une lueur enflammée dans ses yeux pétillants, et je suis sûr qu'il peut lire cette même flamme à travers mes iris noyés dans sa beauté contrastant avec la lumière bleuté qui s'échappe de mon 'cœur' et de part et d'autre de la chambre luxueuse.

« Tu es sûr... que tu le veux ?

\- Oh que oui, Captain Rogers !

\- Mais Tony, heu... il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire... » Il baisse la tête, je le sens nerveux. Je redresse son magnifique visage doucement de mes doigts.

« Que se passe-t-il, Steven ? Tu veux me dire que tu es vierge ? » Je tente de plaisanter.

« Non... mais... Tu sais le sérum... Eh bien, il se peut que j'ai du mal à m'arrêter.

\- Aahhh... Mais pas de problème, Steve, je suis prêt à le faire toute la nuit pour toi !

\- Triple idiot, embrasses-moi...

\- Comme si c'était fait, Capsicle... » Je gémis en me jetant furieusement sur lui. Nous respirons par le nez, nous nous étreignons, nos mains se baladant partout. Puis, le baiser devint plus léger... plus volatile. Et c'est d'autant plus chaud car Captain lèche maintenant par petits à-coups mes lèvres. La chaleur me picote les reins, c'est trop bon... Je veux en profiter, je ne veux pas aller trop vite cette fois.

Il recommence à me déposer des bisous papillons dans mon cou et c'est diablement excitant ! Des frissons me traversent jusqu'au sommet de mon crâne, et ma réaction fait venir buter le sexe de Steve contre le mien.

Je me rappelle d'une chose :

« Attends... tu n'es plus vierge ?!

\- Hmm... non. » Il se redresse et passe une main dans ses cheveux trop parfaits -de toute façon, qu'est-ce qui n'est pas parfait chez lui ?- me souriant, un peu gêné.

« Le sérum a développé toutes mes facultés... Mais aussi mes envies.

\- Le petit cachottier !

\- La ferme, Anthony Edward Stark !

\- Ah non, c'est pas du jeu ça, Captain Igloo ! » Pour me faire taire, il lèche le réacteur ARK. Je ne peux rien ressentir, et ça me laisse une impression étrange... C'est la partie de moi que je déteste le plus...

Soudain, il passe sa langue sur le pourtour du réacteur, juste sur la mince cicatrice rosée et bordel de dieu ça m'envoie des décharges électriques directement dans ma queue puis dans mon cœur artificiel qui vrombit un peu plus. Il descend sur mes tétons, mes côtes et mon nombril je me cambre et ma virilité vint cogner son ventre.

« Haaaaa... Ste...ven...

\- Hm... moui ? Répond l'intéressé.

\- T'arrêtes pas baby, c'est trop bon !

\- Je comptais pas le faire... » Il m'offre un sourire charmant, celui qu'il m'avait donné la fois où je suis 'redescendu' en quatrième vitesse du trou inter-galactique, la fois où j'ai senti mon cœur m'arrêter, la fois où Captain a cru me perdre. Ensuite, il continue sa descente aux enfers, sa bouche charnue et sa langue taquine s'imprégnant de chaque parcelle de ma peau pâle.

Au moment où il donne un coup de langue sur mon gland rosi par l'excitation, je me cambre et je gémis. Même si des femmes m'avaient fait une fellation, celles de Steve (c'était juste la deuxième, ça va, pa besoin de crier victoire) me donnaient l'impression d'accéder un paradis en V.I.P. sans gravir les échelons. Je me laisse prendre en bouche quelques instants, puis clame :

« Hey, même si tu es très doué, je vais pas tenir longtemps comme ça !

\- Oups, toutes mes excuses. » Ricane-t-il. Ce dernier esquisse un mince sourire tendre, caressant mes cuisses d'un toucher aérien qui me déclenche une cascade de frissons volages. Malgré la tension qui nous tenaille tous les deux, nous restons quel tels, Steven ayant remonté et posé son corps sur le mien, moi ayant entouré ses hanches fines de mes jambes. Son autre main m'effleure la joue, son avant-bras posé sur le matelas, et je lui offre sans m'en rendre compte le sourire le plus heureux et serein que jamais je n'ai pu donner à quiconque.

Puis, nos yeux de toujours accrochés les uns aux autres, il donne un coup de bassin qui me fait haleter. Je sens mes yeux s'embrumer et je peux également distinguer ceux du Captain. L'intéressé, autant émoustillé par ce contact que moi, gémis en se mordant la lèvre.

Le sex-symbol protecteur de l'Amérique se décale légèrement, et me présente ses doigts à ma bouche. Comprenant, je les lèche et les mordille en soutenant son regard d'un œil coquin, et c'était comme si je pouvais ressentir la même chose que mon amant. Mon amant... ça sonne bien quand j'y pense, c'est agréable de penser que Captain America s'apprête à réellement être mon amant.

Puis, ses doigts à présent humidifés, il vient en présenter un à mon entrée. Il écarte délicatement les chairs, ça me tiraille, c'est désagréable mais pourtant du tonnerre. J'éprouve déjà un tel plaisir que je me demande si c'est possible d'éprouver plus que ça. Me sentant déjà plus détendu, il introduit un deuxième doigt, mais je me crispe et siffle légèrement.

« Pardon... ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller... » Me réconforte-t-il en me prodiguant de douces caresses sur mon sexe. Rapidement, le plaisir prend le dessus et je laisse ma gorge grogner gravement. Contre toute attente, Steve me répond de la même façon, et choisit ce moment pour inclure un troisième doigt en moi. Je me fige, m'agrippe au drap, serre la mâchoire et les paupières, j'ai vachement mal...

Je sens une bouche ingénue me déposer de chastes baisers sur mon front, mon nez, ma bouche -tout en y restant un peu plus longtemps. Je sens qu'il a l'habitude, car il a l'air d'avoir une grande maîtrise de lui, puisque qu'il ne cède pas à ses pulsions tout de suite. Il se montre aimant et protecteur envers moi, me câlinant pour me faire oublier la douleur et me promettre bien des sensations.

Comme si il pouvait lire la demande que j'exprimais, il bouge légèrement ses doigts et je laisse aller un glapissement de surprise embrumé par l'éprouvant plaisir qu'il me donne. Rien que ce petit geste et j'ai déjà l'impression de pouvoir toucher les étoiles c'est tellement plus que ce dont j'ai ressenti avec n'importe quelle femme au monde. Je ne sais pas si il a conscience du bien qu'il me procure mais moi je le sens passer et putain c'est trop bon. A chaque aller-venus de ses doigts imposants mais délicats, je me sens perdre pied un peu plus.

« AAAH ! » Mais quelle était cette chose qui m'a expédié dans le troisième univers parallèle ? Je vois tout noir et c'est comme si des dizaines de décharges électriques m'avaient assaillis tout mon intérieur, mon sexe et mon réacteur !

« Tony ?... Tu vas bien ?...

\- Putain c'était quoi ça ? » Il soupire et souris en ricanant malignement.

« Ça ? » Il redonne un coup bien précis et je crie encore une fois en me mordant violemment la langue.

« Oui, ça !

\- Ça Tony... » En même temps qu'il marque un arrêt, il le ponctue d'un nouvel assaut sur cette... chose en moi.

\- … C'est ce qu'on appelle... la prostate.

\- Okay, Captain, Okay, mais là je te prie de stopper ce délicieux supplice parce que sinon je ne vais plus pouvoir répondre en rien. » Il retire ses doigts et j'éprouve un sentiment de vide profond. Je ferme les yeux et sens deux mains fermes me soulever l'arrière-train pour venir placer quelque chose de moelleux en-dessous. Je sens qu'il m'a écarté les jambes, et j'ai l'impression d'être un débauché fini.

Ce vide que j'ai ressenti quelques instants auparavant se comble d'un coup et nous arrache un cri rauque. Je le sens s'enfoncer en moi jusqu'à la garde, nous gémissons de concert. Contre toute attente, je ne ressens strictement aucune ébauche de douleur, ce qui rend le contact magique. Steve se stoppe, pour nous laisser à tous les deux l'occasion de reprendre notre souffle, qu'on avait laissé en suspend s'en réellement s'en rendre compte. Et, subvenant au désir silencieux que chacun de nous exprimions, il se met à se mouvoir d'abord lentement, passionnément. De longs râles et gémissemens s'échappent de notre gorge.

Je me sens tellement bien, c'est comme si j'étais enfin complet... Je ressens plus de choses que jamais je n'ai pu en éprouver la surface même de mes émotions actuelles. C'est... parfait. Juste ça. Comme si j'étais né pour acceuillir Steve en moi, son membre dur s'imbriquant exceptionnellement en moi, mes parois épousant chaque minuscules courbes du sexe du Captain. Je peux même sentir ses veines battant frénétiquement contre mes chairs, je peux tout sentir, tout voir, tout capter de lui.

C'est l'union parfaite.

Je ne peux pas décrire cet instant autrement.

C'est je ne sais quelle quintessence de nos deux âmes se glissant à travers nos corps, nos formes, et nos cœurs se mariant à merveille, battant à l'unisson.

Et à partir de cet instant, quand nous trouvons en symbiose, dans une seconde, l'infini de la jouissance alors je sais que cela ne pourra jamais être un autre que lui.

Mon âme sœur, ma moitié.

Nos voix se mêlent dans un cri non réfréné, exalté, exposant notre plaisir immense, nous cherchons à prolonger ce moment d'extase.

Puis nous nous taisons, en même temps que nos corps.

C'est là que j'ai compris.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 3 :

« Hmmm... » Je grogne, je me réveille péniblement, tout en gardant les yeux fermés car aveuglé par la lumière du soleil filtrant par la grande baie vitrée toutefois une partie de mon anatomie est très bien réveillée, elle... Je jure :

« Putain de rêve érotique à la con... » Sérieusement, je me suis endormi dans le canapé, en pleine après midi et voilà que je rêve que je fais la cuisine avec Captain qui dégénère en scène digne des meilleurs films pornographiques gay -mais en beaucoup moins sale, plus passionné et les sensations en plus.

« Un problème de taille, Tony ? » Je pousse un « Gnéééé ? » extrêmement gracieux -si si, je vous jure. Comment ça se fait que Captain est là, devant moi, torse nu, me regardant avec un air... affamé ?!

…

Et là...

...

« Oh mon dieu c'était pas un rêve ! » Je m'exclame.

« Vous voulez de l'aide pour vous rafraîchir la mémoire, monsieur ?

\- Non, JARVIS, non...

\- Tu... tu regrettes, Tony ?... » La voix tremblante de Steven m'interpelle. Je lève les yeux et je le vois qui s'est assis à côté de moi sur le divan, un air triste et désemparé sur son beau visage. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je voudrais dire cette chose qui me brûle les entrailles, qui me tord le cœur mais... mais je n'arrive pas à mettre des mots dessus. Affecté par la douleur de Steve, je me radoucis, et réponds :

« Non... non non non, bien sûr que non, Steve... Ne t'inquiètes pas... C'était... c'était...

\- C'était pas assez bien ? » Oh mon dieu, il est trop mignon à s'inquiéter comme ça, et bizarrement ça me serre le cœur...

« Si, c'était... magique, onirique, extraordinaire ! Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça pour qui que ce soit ! Je te jure... » Je suis soulagé, la douleur a quitté ses traits, laissant place à un sourire magnifiquement doux. Je pose ma main sur son cou, approche ma tête lentement et l'embrasse. Tendrement, doucement. Sans rien demander d'autre. Je ne veux que cette chaleur apaisante, cette paix brûlant mon cœur. Je me sens bien, et je n'ai pas envie d'exister par un autre moyen qu'entre ses bras. Il entoure mon dos de ses bras puissants qui paraissent tant fragiles en ce moment. Je le sens comme frêle. Je crois que je viens de faire la connaissance du vrai Steve. Et j'aime cette facette. Même si c'est évidemment lui qui me protège -ce que je refuse d'admettre devant les autres- j'ai l'impression que là, c'est à moi de le faire.

Pourtant, même si ce sentiment -que je ne sais pas reconnaître et que je n'ai jamais éprouvé avec qui que ce soit, même Pepper- est extrêmement réconfortant, mon excitation me fait transformer ce doux baiser en un plus impatient.

Je le sens répondre à mon appel, sa langue glisse contre la mienne, en quête d'autres sensations plus enivrantes ses mains tâtonnes à présent mes fesses, et les miennes son érection nouvelle, cachée par le tissus de son jogging. Je le sens se durcir sous mes doigts et cela me fais redoubler de vigueur. Il émet un léger gémissement mêlé à un soupir, ce qui me provoque une myriade de frissons chauds traversant mon bas-ventre et le réacteur ARK. Je fais mon toucher plus insistant et il me mordille la lèvre inférieure en réponse. C'est à mon tour de gémir. Entre deux baisers, je lui propose :

« Tu veux visiter ma chambre ?

\- Avec grand plaisir... » Nous marchons vers l'ascenseur, et bien sûr, une fois à l'intérieur, nous continuons à nous peloter.

« 3ème... étage... BIP. » Tout en continuant à nous embrasser, nous sortons de l'ascenseur.

« Heu... monsieur, Barton vient dans votre direction.

\- Hm, JARVIS, merci de cette information ! » Nous nous décollons rapidement l'un de l'autre. Effectivement, au coin du couloir tourne Œil de Faucon.

« Hey les gars ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites dedans par un temps pareil ? » Une seconde. Deux secondes.

« Nous nous entraînions ! » Répond enfin Steve. Oh oh, quelle bonne idée ! J'imagine bien nos têtes : les joues et lèvres rouges, le regard vitreux, les cheveux en bataille, le souffle court... Plus Steve sans tee-shirt... C'est assez plausible !

« Ah... bon... entraînement, alors ! » Nous lance Clint, se frayant un chemin entre nous, sourire amusé aux lèvres, vers l'ascenseur. Une fois que les portes soient fermées, je soupire.

« Nous l'avons échappé belle ! T'as eu une bonne idée, Steven !

\- Sans vouloir vous vexer, monsieur...

\- Oui, JARVIS ?

\- sait déjà tout...

\- Hein ? Quoi ?

\- Tony, tu sais comment est Clint... ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on l'appelle Oeil de Faucon...

\- Monsieur, il ne dira rien...

\- Je m'en fiches, JARVIS, il le sait, et c'est déjà trop. » Je baisse la tête, un poil énervé.

« Tu as honte de ce que nous faisons, Tony ? » Je suis perdu, je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Entre nous, bien sûr que non... Mais de là à ce que les autres le sachent...

« Réponds-moi, Tony ! » Sa voix est devenue sèche. Glaçante. J'ai l'impression que des dizaines de lances acérées transpercent mon cœur.

« Non... non bien sûr que non ! Je... Je voudrais dire tout ce que je ressens mais... Tu sais, je n'arrive pas à mettre les mots dessus.

\- Réponds-moi franchement, Tony. Me considères-tu comme une de tes aventures ?

\- Non, Steven. Non. Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme tel, croies-moi... » Il m'agrippes les épaules de ses mains, me tenant fermement.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour m'embrasser ?! » Reprenant mes esprits, je me rends compte que Seve a exprimé une demande. Ou plutôt un ordre. Et quand le Captain donne un ordre, t'as vraiment intérêt pour toi et ta fierté à le suivre. Je me jette voracement sur sa bouche, ses mains empoignent férocement mon postérieur. Un Rogers énervé, c'est diablement sexy, et ça excite.

« JARVIS, balances la musique !

\- Bien monsieur. » Du AC/DC résonne dans tout l'étage, bien sûr « Shoot to Thrill », sinon quel intérêt ? Je crois que ça lui fera passer le message... Je me sens plus en confiance, et me permets de donner un coup de bassin contre le ventre de mon presque amant. Il gémit, se mord les lèvres et renverse la tête en arrière. Je me frotte alors sans pudeur contre lui...

« Tony... enlève la musique s'il te plaît...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je veux tout mémoriser... Ce que je vois... ce que je ressens... et ce que j'entends venant de toi...

\- Oh... très bien. JARVIS, tu as entendu le Captain ? » Le silence revient. Je me mords les lèvres, le regard de Rogers est en même temps précis et noyé dans la luxure.

« Tu crois pas... qu'on devrait s'installer confortablement dans mon lit ?... » J'ai la voix rauque et il a l'air d'aimer ça. Je le prends par la main -qu'il a moite, comme la mienne- et l'entraîne à l'angle du couloir. J'appose ma main sur la paroi de métal et celle-ci s'ouvre après une seconde.

« Tu te souviens de la chose que tu avais dite ?

\- Cela dépend, laquelle ?

\- Que tu me prendrais tellement fort que je m'évanouirais.

\- …... Ce n'est pas comme ça que je l'ai dis mais si tu veux, et alors ?

\- Alors... fais-le. » Il se rue sur mon corps et me plaque contre le grand lit. Il se déshabille rapidement, et se charge également de moi. Je peux lire une lueur enflammée dans ses yeux pétillants, et je suis sûr qu'il peut lire cette même flamme à travers mes iris noyés dans sa beauté contrastant avec la lumière bleuté qui s'échappe de mon 'cœur' et de part et d'autre de la chambre luxueuse.

« Tu es sûr... que tu le veux ?

\- Oh que oui, Captain Rogers !

\- Mais Tony, heu... il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire... » Il baisse la tête, je le sens nerveux. Je redresse son magnifique visage doucement de mes doigts.

« Que se passe-t-il, Steven ? Tu veux me dire que tu es vierge ? » Je tente de plaisanter.

« Non... mais... Tu sais le sérum... Eh bien, il se peut que j'ai du mal à m'arrêter.

\- Aahhh... Mais pas de problème, Steve, je suis prêt à le faire toute la nuit pour toi !

\- Triple idiot, embrasses-moi...

\- Comme si c'était fait, Capsicle... » Je gémis en me jetant furieusement sur lui. Nous respirons par le nez, nous nous étreignons, nos mains se baladant partout. Puis, le baiser devint plus léger... plus volatile. Et c'est d'autant plus chaud car Captain lèche maintenant par petits à-coups mes lèvres. La chaleur me picote les reins, c'est trop bon... Je veux en profiter, je ne veux pas aller trop vite cette fois.

Il recommence à me déposer des bisous papillons dans mon cou et c'est diablement excitant ! Des frissons me traversent jusqu'au sommet de mon crâne, et ma réaction fait venir buter le sexe de Steve contre le mien.

Je me rappelle d'une chose :

« Attends... tu n'es plus vierge ?!

\- Hmm... non. » Il se redresse et passe une main dans ses cheveux trop parfaits -de toute façon, qu'est-ce qui n'est pas parfait chez lui ?- me souriant, un peu gêné.

« Le sérum a développé toutes mes facultés... Mais aussi mes envies.

\- Le petit cachottier !

\- La ferme, Anthony Edward Stark !

\- Ah non, c'est pas du jeu ça, Captain Igloo ! » Pour me faire taire, il lèche le réacteur ARK. Je ne peux rien ressentir, et ça me laisse une impression étrange... C'est la partie de moi que je déteste le plus...

Soudain, il passe sa langue sur le pourtour du réacteur, juste sur la mince cicatrice rosée et bordel de dieu ça m'envoie des décharges électriques directement dans ma queue puis dans mon cœur artificiel qui vrombit un peu plus. Il descend sur mes tétons, mes côtes et mon nombril je me cambre et ma virilité vint cogner son ventre.

« Haaaaa... Ste...ven...

\- Hm... moui ? Répond l'intéressé.

\- T'arrêtes pas baby, c'est trop bon !

\- Je comptais pas le faire... » Il m'offre un sourire charmant, celui qu'il m'avait donné la fois où je suis 'redescendu' en quatrième vitesse du trou inter-galactique, la fois où j'ai senti mon cœur m'arrêter, la fois où Captain a cru me perdre. Ensuite, il continue sa descente aux enfers, sa bouche charnue et sa langue taquine s'imprégnant de chaque parcelle de ma peau pâle.

Au moment où il donne un coup de langue sur mon gland rosi par l'excitation, je me cambre et je gémis. Même si des femmes m'avaient fait une fellation, celles de Steve (c'était juste la deuxième, ça va, pa besoin de crier victoire) me donnaient l'impression d'accéder un paradis en V.I.P. sans gravir les échelons. Je me laisse prendre en bouche quelques instants, puis clame :

« Hey, même si tu es très doué, je vais pas tenir longtemps comme ça !

\- Oups, toutes mes excuses. » Ricane-t-il. Ce dernier esquisse un mince sourire tendre, caressant mes cuisses d'un toucher aérien qui me déclenche une cascade de frissons volages. Malgré la tension qui nous tenaille tous les deux, nous restons quel tels, Steven ayant remonté et posé son corps sur le mien, moi ayant entouré ses hanches fines de mes jambes. Son autre main m'effleure la joue, son avant-bras posé sur le matelas, et je lui offre sans m'en rendre compte le sourire le plus heureux et serein que jamais je n'ai pu donner à quiconque.

Puis, nos yeux de toujours accrochés les uns aux autres, il donne un coup de bassin qui me fait haleter. Je sens mes yeux s'embrumer et je peux également distinguer ceux du Captain. L'intéressé, autant émoustillé par ce contact que moi, gémis en se mordant la lèvre.

Le sex-symbol protecteur de l'Amérique se décale légèrement, et me présente ses doigts à ma bouche. Comprenant, je les lèche et les mordille en soutenant son regard d'un œil coquin, et c'était comme si je pouvais ressentir la même chose que mon amant. Mon amant... ça sonne bien quand j'y pense, c'est agréable de penser que Captain America s'apprête à réellement être mon amant.

Puis, ses doigts à présent humidifés, il vient en présenter un à mon entrée. Il écarte délicatement les chairs, ça me tiraille, c'est désagréable mais pourtant du tonnerre. J'éprouve déjà un tel plaisir que je me demande si c'est possible d'éprouver plus que ça. Me sentant déjà plus détendu, il introduit un deuxième doigt, mais je me crispe et siffle légèrement.

« Pardon... ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller... » Me réconforte-t-il en me prodiguant de douces caresses sur mon sexe. Rapidement, le plaisir prend le dessus et je laisse ma gorge grogner gravement. Contre toute attente, Steve me répond de la même façon, et choisit ce moment pour inclure un troisième doigt en moi. Je me fige, m'agrippe au drap, serre la mâchoire et les paupières, j'ai vachement mal...

Je sens une bouche ingénue me déposer de chastes baisers sur mon front, mon nez, ma bouche -tout en y restant un peu plus longtemps. Je sens qu'il a l'habitude, car il a l'air d'avoir une grande maîtrise de lui, puisque qu'il ne cède pas à ses pulsions tout de suite. Il se montre aimant et protecteur envers moi, me câlinant pour me faire oublier la douleur et me promettre bien des sensations.

Comme si il pouvait lire la demande que j'exprimais, il bouge légèrement ses doigts et je laisse aller un glapissement de surprise embrumé par l'éprouvant plaisir qu'il me donne. Rien que ce petit geste et j'ai déjà l'impression de pouvoir toucher les étoiles c'est tellement plus que ce dont j'ai ressenti avec n'importe quelle femme au monde. Je ne sais pas si il a conscience du bien qu'il me procure mais moi je le sens passer et putain c'est trop bon. A chaque aller-venus de ses doigts imposants mais délicats, je me sens perdre pied un peu plus.

« AAAH ! » Mais quelle était cette chose qui m'a expédié dans le troisième univers parallèle ? Je vois tout noir et c'est comme si des dizaines de décharges électriques m'avaient assaillis tout mon intérieur, mon sexe et mon réacteur !

« Tony ?... Tu vas bien ?...

\- Putain c'était quoi ça ? » Il soupire et souris en ricanant malignement.

« Ça ? » Il redonne un coup bien précis et je crie encore une fois en me mordant violemment la langue.

« Oui, ça !

\- Ça Tony... » En même temps qu'il marque un arrêt, il le ponctue d'un nouvel assaut sur cette... chose en moi.

\- … C'est ce qu'on appelle... la prostate.

\- Okay, Captain, Okay, mais là je te prie de stopper ce délicieux supplice parce que sinon je ne vais plus pouvoir répondre en rien. » Il retire ses doigts et j'éprouve un sentiment de vide profond. Je ferme les yeux et sens deux mains fermes me soulever l'arrière-train pour venir placer quelque chose de moelleux en-dessous. Je sens qu'il m'a écarté les jambes, et j'ai l'impression d'être un débauché fini.

Ce vide que j'ai ressenti quelques instants auparavant se comble d'un coup et nous arrache un cri rauque. Je le sens s'enfoncer en moi jusqu'à la garde, nous gémissons de concert. Contre toute attente, je ne ressens strictement aucune ébauche de douleur, ce qui rend le contact magique. Steve se stoppe, pour nous laisser à tous les deux l'occasion de reprendre notre souffle, qu'on avait laissé en suspend s'en réellement s'en rendre compte. Et, subvenant au désir silencieux que chacun de nous exprimions, il se met à se mouvoir d'abord lentement, passionnément. De longs râles et gémissemens s'échappent de notre gorge.

Je me sens tellement bien, c'est comme si j'étais enfin complet... Je ressens plus de choses que jamais je n'ai pu en éprouver la surface même de mes émotions actuelles. C'est... parfait. Juste ça. Comme si j'étais né pour acceuillir Steve en moi, son membre dur s'imbriquant exceptionnellement en moi, mes parois épousant chaque minuscules courbes du sexe du Captain. Je peux même sentir ses veines battant frénétiquement contre mes chairs, je peux tout sentir, tout voir, tout capter de lui.

C'est l'union parfaite.

Je ne peux pas décrire cet instant autrement.

C'est je ne sais quelle quintessence de nos deux âmes se glissant à travers nos corps, nos formes, et nos cœurs se mariant à merveille, battant à l'unisson.

Et à partir de cet instant, quand nous trouvons en symbiose, dans une seconde, l'infini de la jouissance alors je sais que cela ne pourra jamais être un autre que lui.

Mon âme sœur, ma moitié.

Nos voix se mêlent dans un cri non réfréné, exalté, exposant notre plaisir immense, nous cherchons à prolonger ce moment d'extase.

Puis nous nous taisons, en même temps que nos corps.

C'est là que j'ai compris.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	6. Chapter 5

Auteur :DarkFolies

Disclaimer :Je précise qu'aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent, je me contente de jouer avec leurs nerfs, et je ne toucherai aucun centime pour l'écriture de cette fanfiction.

Nda : Met en scène des relations homosexuelles, alors TOUT HOMOPHOBE que vous êtes, je vous prie de bien vouloir décamper fissa. Les autres, eh bien... héhéhé.

RAR :Angelyoru : Trop, trop, trop choupi ! Un grand merci pour cette passion de mes écrits – mon dieu, jamais je n'aurais un jour pensé susciter autant d'admiration... Ceci est une blague. Bref, Steve te fait dire que NON il n'est pas pervers d'abord et que c'est pas lui qui a volé son innocence d'abord et que... - Oui, c'est bon Steve on a comprit, on ne t'en veux pas ! Gros bisous !

Oliverkriss-kevinaline : Merci beaucoup, franchement j'imaginais pas du tout qu'il y ait des personnes susceptibles d'apprécier mon humour tordu... Bref, gros bisous !

Mero : Et ? Et ? Et... je sais pas. Voilà exactement ce que je me suis dis quand j'ai écris ce chapitre. Résultat, j'ai trouvé une idée, et j'ai décidé d'activer ma personnalité cruelle et de torturer mes chères/chers lectrices/lecteurs. Eh bien elle arrive ! Avec difficultés... mais c'est déjà ça. Gros bisous

Nda2 : JE VOUDRAIS M'EXCUSER DE CETTE ODIEUSE ABSCENCE JE VAIS ALLER M'ENFERMER TOUT DE SUITE ET M'IMOLER ET MIMOLETTE Et...hm hm, pardon. C'est les nerfs... Bref, je voulais vraiment vous dire que je suis désolée pour le retard, en ce moment dans ma vie c'est compliqué – non je n'étale absolument pas ma vie personnelle juste pour vous faire plaisir mes fidèles lecteurs/lectrices – et bien que l'emploi du temps est mieux que l'année dernière cela ne me permet pas de poster régulièrement. De plus, mon ordi a rendu l'âme... snif. C'est donc avec le logiciel microsoft word des années je ne sais combien et sur l'ordinateur de ma mère que je suis obligée d'écrire... C'est pour cela que je m'excuse à l'avance du truc pas beau que la mise en page risque de faire automatiquement. Désolée, fini les wonderful espaces avant les dialogues. Donc... c'est un peu au petit bonheur la chance que je posterai l'avenir. Enjoy !

xXxXxXxXx

« STEEEEEEVE ! ELOIGNE TOI TOUT DE SUITE DE CE PUTAIN DE STAAAAARK !

-Bordel mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fais pour mériter ça moi ? » Un grand fracas de verre avait résonné dans tout mon salon, et l'espace d'une minute, j'ai pas compris ce qu'il m'arrivais, quand j'ai vu débarquer un mec qui, d'après Stevie – s'il vous please, ne lui dite jamais que je l'ai appelé comme ça, il me tuerait – était censé avoir fait une chute de cent mètre du haut d'un train lancé à grande vitesse dans la montagne dans les années 40. En résumé, il était censé être mort. Mais le bris de MA grande baie vitrée ultra-résistance de MON salon témoignait du contraire.

Le plus marrant, ou flippant, ça dépend les points de vue, c'est la tête du super-soldat. Franchement, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi pâle ! Il m'inquiète un peu quand même. Et c'est avec de grand efforts visible, que, couvert de débris coupants, il balbutie :

« Bu...Bucky ? M-mais... enfin... je... tu...

-N'étais pas censé être mort ? Si je l'étais. Mais parce que je suis trop badass, j'ai survécu. Et putain c'était long ! Le temps que je retrouve ma mémoire et je t'ai traqué partout. J'ai tout bravé, HYDRA – eh oui ce sont mes potes – la technologie, ma folie, la tempête, et j'ai même écarté la mer pour venir te rejoindre ! Ah non ça c'est pas moi, c'est Moïse. BREF ! J'ai tout enduré pour toi, t'entends ?! TOUT ! Et je te retrouve avec ce type qui ne vaut pas mieux que son père !

-Eh toi, là ! Je m'avance vers lui, furieux. Ne parle JAMAIS de mon père en ma présence, okay ? C'était un salaud !

-Toi aussi j'te signale !

-T'es pas mieux MOSSIEUR qui se permet d'entrer par force dans MA tour, et m'insulter comme un sale fils de p-

-TONY ! » Oucht. Pas content le Captain.

« Arrête de rentrer dans son jeu, Tony. Quand à toi, Bucky, je t'interdis de le considérer de cette manière.

-Ah oui ? Et... POURQUOI ?! » Robocop hurle frénétiquement. En plus il est tout rouge, on dirait qu'il va exploser. Grand silence de la part de l'équipe. Sympa les gars, bonjour le soutient moral ! Tout le monde a le regard vrillé sur ce survivant de l'an mille piquant une crise tel un gamin psychopathe en plein milieu d'un magasin pour avoir son jouet. Oups, attendez, il y en a deux en fait. Autant pour moi, Cap, tu m'en voudras pas hein. Ce dernier prend une grande inspiration, après s'être pincé l'arrête du nez, fronçant les sourcils, marquant sa grande exaspération.

« Parce que je l'aime.

« …

-...

-...

-...

-...

-... » Bip... Bip... Bip... Alerte, Tony Stark en surchauffe, je répète, Alerte, Tony Stark en surchauffe ! Merde, Steve ! On avait dit 'quand je serai prêt' ! Et à cet instant, même un cornichon atrophié du cerveau – ça a un cerveau, un cornichon ? - serait d'accord pour certifier ma non-prêtitude !

« Tu quoi ? Déclara le brun sèchement. Même moi je pouvais percevoir toute la douleur du monde dans ces deux mots.

-Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter, Buck. » Le Captain, mon Captain – possessif, moi ? Non, à peine ! - se passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux blonds, toujours ordonnés. J'ai vérifié, il y en a pas un qui dépasse. Si-si, je le jure ! Bref, cessons de tergiverser comme si nous cherchions un chemin qui mène à Pétaouchnok. J'en étais au point de non-retour. Non, PAS CELUI-LA, espèces d'obsédés, l'autre ! Ouais ouais, je sais. Pitoyable, hein ? Le grand Tony Stark qui s'évanouit et qu-

…

…

…Autant pour moi, j'étais par terre. Bah oui, black out total ! 'Fous les j'tons, j'tle dit. Bah tiens, pardi que je me suis relevé, quelle question ! Maintenant je suis prêt pour reprendre là où j'en étais.

« SALAUD ! TU M'AS PIQUE MON STEVE !

-JE NE TE PERMETS PAS DE L'INSULTER ! » J'ai loupé un truc, là non ? On dirait deux hamsters qui se tapent dedans frénétiquement et roulent au sol entre le verre et le sang.

« SALE TRAITRE ! TU N'ES QU'UN SALE TRAITRE !

-QUI ES-TU POUR TRAITER L'AMI STEVE DE TRAITRE ?! TU NOUS AS DEJA ASSEZ CAUSÉ D'ENNUIS, ALORS RETOURNE D'OÙ TU VIENS SINON TU SUBIRAS LES FOUDRES DU GRAND THOR ! » Ouh là là. Si Point Break s'y met, on n'a pas fini. Eh merde, moi qui voulait manger mes tacos tranquille.

Ah non, c'était du pop-corn, autant pour moi. Héhé. Steve, pop-corn, Steve, pop-corn, Steve...

« STEVE NON NE ME FAIS PAS ÇA ! » Poum. Un grand Poum et... plus rien. Juste du vent. Dites donc, j'ai dû me prendre un sacré coup sur la tête pour voir à ce point mes fabuleuses capacités intellectuelles réduites... _Évidemment_ qu'il peut y avoir du vent, on est à... 200m d'altitude. Retournons à nos moutons. Oignons. Moutons.

… Breeeef je sais plus.

La folie furieuse à moitié finie qui a explosé ma belle baie vitrée et qui s'était jeté sur Captain pour lui faire un gros câlin à lui en faire craquer la colonne vertébrale – ah, j'avais oublié de le mentionner ? autant pour moi - est assomé, sur mon beau lino. Et je peux vous dire qu'entre les débris de verre qui lui entaillent la peau, le zoli noeil au beurre noir et le _tè zoli_ filet de sang coulant de sa bouche, que lui a _gentiment_ peint la vierge d'Amérique, c'est sûr que le Bucky... il est pas très beau à regarder.

Attends, la vierge d'Amérique ? Mais merde, ça marche plus maintenant ! Tant pis.

Enfin... Pendant que je récupérais mes esprits, en moins de temps qu'il n'en a fallu pour le dire, le Directeur Fury a récupéré l'ex de Captain à bord de son hélicoptère privé. Merci Natasha et Clint. MERCI. Et c'est sincère, cette fois. Qu'on me débarrasse une fois pour toute de cette loque de mon parquais et de ma vie. Non mais.

Le salon a enfin été nettoyé de tout ce bordel – merci Jarvis. Enfin, d'après son rapport. Je suis allé m'isoler dans mon atelier et je travaille – ou je passe mes nerfs- sur un nouveau projet d'armure : avec des panneaux rétro réfléchissants. Parce que je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de disparaître. Non, je ne suis pas lâche, je n'ai juste pas envie d'être humilié. Non, je ne suis pas lâche, je n'ai juste pas envie que l'équipe me regarde de travers. Non, je ne suis pas un lâche, je ne veux juste pas voir sur toutes les chaînes de télé les journalistes et les fans se déchaînant sur ma relation. Non, je ne suis pas un lâche, je ne peux juste pas affronter le regard empli de douleur de Steve. Non, je ne suis pas un lâche... Si... je suis un lâche... Parce que j'ai peur. J'ai peur du regard des gens, j'ai peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à Captain. Moi je sais faire face à la foule, aux fans hystériques, aux cons qui déballent ta vie privée au grand jour, mais Steve, lui, y arrivera-t-il ? Jamais je ne lui ai voulu du mal... Notre relation serait-elle bénéfique ? Je... J'ai besoin d'un café, de m'oublier. De l'oublier, de tout oublier. Je suis fatigué, épuisé.

Alors, quand Jarvis me prévient que mon blond vient dans la direction du labo, je ne l'entends pas. Alors, quand Steve pousse la porte vitrée, je ne le vois pas. Alors, quand mon homme à la mine déconfite contourne toutes sortes de pièces détachées jonchant le sol, pour se placer devant moi, je ne le vois pas. Je continue de remuer un café vide à l'aide d'un tournevis à la place d'une cuillère, les yeux grands ouverts, fixés sur un point inexistant sur le sol, loin devant, recroquevillé sur moi-même.

Captain America, en sauveur de l'humanité, m'a sauvé moi. Il m'a sauvé de mes dépressions, de mes crises d'insomnies aigües, de ma rupture avec Pepper. Mais qu'en sera-t-il quand moi je le briserai ? Quand, au bout de trois jours d'abscence de sommeil, je l'enverrai sur les roses alors qu'il aura essayé de me faire manger quelque chose, cherchant à prendre soin du cadavre ambulant que je serai devenu ? Lorsque je me mettrai en danger avec je ne sais quelles conneries, lorsque je rentrerai de soirées complètement ivre trois fois par semaine ? Saura-t-il supporter tout cela ? Pepper n'a pas su. Je ne sais pas si cela vaut la peine de continuer. Notre histoire est partie sur une pulsion. Sur une histoire de chocolat fondu. Je me mens peut-être à moi-même en ce moment, mais si cela me permet de me trouver une excuse et de déculpabiliser, c'est en ce sens mieux que rien. Je ne me sens pas prêt de faire face à la dure réalité. Je n'arrive pas à assumer mes sentiments. Pourtant Steve aurait dû avoir plus de mal à les accepter, venant d'une autre époque. _J'ai peur._ Je suis complètement terrorrisé à l'idée même des mots que je prévoie de dire.

Je vois Steven s'agenouiller devant moi au ralenti, de façon à ce que je me retrouve plus haut que lui, pour que le point invisible que je fixais trois heures durant se transforme en son visage magnifique. _C'est si dur._ Il est tellement beau, avec ses yeux plus bleus encore que le ciel d'été, sa bouche si tentante qui m'a fait subir mille merveilles... _C'est si compliqué._

Je sens une délicate caresse sur mes genoux et la douce chaleur irradiant des paumes de mon amant. Je la sens se déplacer jusqu'à retirer doucement la tasse à laquelle je m'accroche comme si c'était la seule chose qui me permettait de survivre. Il me déplie les doigts, tendrement, comme s'il craignait de me réveiller. J'entends le léger choc du métal contre la porcelaine et le clinquement du tournevis ayant tressauté à cette rencontre. Sa seconde main retourne me frôler et serrer les miennes amoureusement. _Ç_ _a fait si mal._

« Tony... » Souffle-t-il. Sa voix, si belle, si pure. _Ç_ _a me brise le cœur._ « Tony...je suis désolé. » Sa voix se brise, me détruisant encore un peu plus. Il laisse tomber son visage sur nos mains entrelacées, les mouillant de ses larmes tièdes. « Je ne voulais pas, je sais combien tu ne voulais pas... je... te demande... pardon... » À ce dernier mot, ses cordes vocales se serrent et cette mélodie entrecoupée de sanglots monte dans les aigus.

« Jamais mon intention n'a été de te faire du mal... Oh, pardonne-moi Tony... pardonne-moi... Me pardonneras-tu un jour ? Oh, Tony... Tony... » Sa gorge enrouée achève d'être secouée par des pleurs, pour qu'il puisse laisser libre cours à ces derniers à présent. _C'est impossible. J'ai si mal._

Steve relève sa tête et ses yeux rouges et larmoyants me transperçent de toutes parts, tel une pointe acérée et venimeuse. Mon cœur bat lourdement dans ma poitrine, et le réacteur ARK vrombit plus pour rétablir la dépense d'énergie, brillant un peu plus à travers mon tee-shirt noir. Cet organe vital me semble si lourd, il veut se frayer un chemin à travers mes côtes. Je sais ce que mon cœur veut. Il veut se donner tout entier entre les mains de l'être en face de moi. Mais ma raison elle, me dicte tout autre chose. Même si je dois passer par des extrémités, il ne faut pas que j'écoute mon cœur. C'est pour Captain, pour sa sécurité. Pour son bonheur. _Pour Captain. Mais c'est si difficile._

 _Je ne dois pas... céder... je ne peux pas..._

Des larmes silencieuses roulent sur mes joues, mès lèvres sont clouées. Mes mains ne rendent pas l'étreinte de Steve, je n'y suis pas. Je suis ailleurs. _Parti._ J'imagine un monde sûr, serein, où Steven ne pourrait pas souffrir. Un monde meilleur qui n'existera jamais. _Jamais..._

« Tony... » Tant de douleur dans un seul mot. Un mot qui m'avait fait frissonner, chavirer, les syllabes roulant dans la bouche de l'être tant chéri. Un mot que j'avais tant détesté. Un mot maudit. _Tant de maux dans un seul mot._ Trop de peine, trop de souffrance. La cage thoracique du blond agitée de soubresaut me rappelle soudainement que moi aussi, je pleure.

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Steve se rend compte que je suis absent. Que son amour n'est plus rendu. Qu'il fait face à une prison de verre, froid comme la glace qui l'avait acceuilli durant soixante dix longues années.

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je ressens que le monde de Steve s'écroule. Je ressens son malheur et sa souffrance. Cette sorte de mal qui vous entoure d'un noir étouffant malgré la lumière devant vous. Ce genre de douleur qui vous rend prisonnière car s'insinuant _physiquement_ au plus profond de votre personne pour atteindre chaque parcelle d'espoir ou de bonheur qu'il vous reste. Cette sorte de misère qui vous ronge peu à peu, mais si intensément à la fois. Comme un venin mortel. S _i mortel._

Me levant tel un automate, vide de tout, enfouissant ma propre peine sous clef, faisant tomber les précieuses mains au sol et s'effondrer la Puissance en personne, je me rends compte que je suis perdu. Je me rends compte que c'est la fin. Je me suis replongé dans l'abyme dont Steve avait tant bataillé, en gagnant mon amitié puis me courtisant, pour m'en extraitre. _Ça fait si mal._

 _Douleur et néan. Souffrance et sang._

Désormais, quittant mon laboratoire et ce corps prostré au sol, je quitte l'amour qu'il m'avait offert et celui qui m'habitait. Désormais, je suis seul. _Seul..._


	7. Chapter 6

**Auteur :** DarkFolies

 **Disclaimer :** Je précise qu'aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent, je me contente de jouer avec leurs nerfs, et je ne toucherai aucun centime pour l'écriture de cette fanfiction.

 **Nda :** Met en scène des relations homosexuelles, alors TOUT HOMOPHOBE que vous êtes, je vous prie de bien vouloir décamper fissa. Les autres, eh bien... héhéhé.

 **Nda2 :** Eh oui, pour m'excuser de mon retard, j'essaie de vous servir deux chapitres en des temps relativements courts. Peut-être même trois, nous verrons cela plus tard. Quand j'ai écrit celui-ci, j'écoutais en boucle « _Love in the Dark_ » d'Adele, je trouvais que cela collait parfaitement avec le sentiment de lassitude présent dans ces lignes, du moins dans la première partie. Les quelques vers en italique que voilà en sont extrait. Enjoy, my beautiful people !

 _« I can't love you in the dark_

 _It feels like we're oceans apart_

 _There is so much space between us_

 _Baby we're already defeated_

 _Everything changed me »_

xXxXxXxXx

POV Externe.

Depuis que Tony s'était isolé, sa tour n'était plus la même. Cette habitude lui prenait souvent, mais il ne régnait pas une atmosphère aussi lourde que celle pesant actuellement sur les membres de l'équipe.

Cette dernière, assistant à la douloureuse situation, était fragilisée. Elle avait perdu son leader, d'ordinaire si brave, fort et noble. Steve n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, d'immenses cernes noires creusant atrocement le contour de ses yeux, d'habitude si alertes.

Connaissant la résistance de l'homme due au sérum, l'équipe se doutait bien que la situation était critique. Si le blond était passé par une phase de pleurs et de supplications, frappant à la porte du milliardaire, il était à présent dépourvu de toute vie intérieure, dans un état de vide inquiétant et permanent. Deux semaines environ s'étaient écoulées depuis l'incident de Buck. Steve n'avait ni mangé, ni dormi, et sa condition psychologique ne devait pas arranger son état de faiblesse. Lorsqu'il passait le matin dans la cuisine se servir un café, traînant les pieds, le dos voûté, la bouche i verrouillée ses amis interrompaient leur discussion et le suivait du regard, conscients que le super-soldat ne percevait rien de ce qui l'entourait. Ils étaient profondément attristés du chagrin de leur partenaire, de leur pilier central qui s'était effondré. Personne n'aurait cru que cet homme si courageux aurait pu être autant brisé. Malgré leur absence d'informations suffisantes pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était réellement produit Bruce, Clint, Natasha et Thor se doutait bien d'où venait cette tension et cette douleur.

Un rejet de Tony.

Un simple rejet, et tout part en l'air.

Un rejet, prononcé par l'effroi et l'angoisse.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un an que les Avengers s'étaient apprivoisés. Ils connaissaient la difficulté de Tony à montrer ou à exprimer ses sentiments. Ils savaient également qu'à la moindre angoisse, le brun pouvait briser une relation. Pepper l'avait senti, mais subi maintes fois. Malgré les tensions prodiguées par l'Iron Man au sein de l'équipe à cause de ces-dites angoisses, celle-ci ne lui en voulait pas. Pour deux raisons. La première étant qu'ils se doutaient l'origine de ce mécanisme. En effet, il relevait d'un traumatisme dû à son père, Howard, et contre lequel il avait du mal à lutter. Vraisemblablement, ils savaient que ces angoisses étaient purement _altruistes_. Derrière ses allures de play-boy je-m'en-foutiste, il y avait un cœur d'or gonflé à bloc. Le génie était prêt à tout pour ses amis, pour ceux qu'ils chérissait. Ses décisions découlaient donc souvent des peurs qu'il éprouvait pour le bien-être et la sécurité de ceux ses proches. Ces décisions qu'il avait souvent et amèrement regretté.

L'absence de Tony dans les pièces à vivre le rendait tel un fantôme. Ou un mort. La tour Stark devenue celle des Avengers, n'était plus habitée par son propriétaire, lui qui était l'âme de ce lieu-dit. Au point que l'équipe doutait de sa présence _physique_ dans le gratte-ciel.

Bruce, l'ami le plus fidèle du brun, essayait de lui faire entendre raison, de sortir de sa chambre. Alors tous les jours, un plateau repas à la main, il toquait à la porte de métal et attendait durant de longues minutes une réponse ou un signe de vie qui ne venait jamais.

Pourtant, le plus troublant n'était pas cet état de fait. C'était le silence de Jarvis. Sans lui, la tour était dépourvue de sa caractéristique, de son peps. On aurait dit que le majordome virtuel était en deuil, accompagnant son créateur dans sa douleur. Sa voix et ses commentaires quotidiens étaient peut-être ce qui créait l'atmosphère propre à la tour Stark. Même sans cela, il était toujours là pour répondre aux besoins des Avengers, mais il sommeillait, se refermant sur lui-même.

Malgré le beau temps, l'air était sombre et lourd, et personne n'arrivait à redonner un peu de semblant de vie à leur deux amis. Des soirées films ou pizza étaient organisées, pourtant elles étaient dépourvues de leur charme, sans commentaires, blagues du fils d'Howard ou des réprimandes du sage Captain.

POV interne.

 _* Toc toc *_ « Tony... ouvre-moi s'il te plaît. Tu dois manger ou tu tomberas malade. » Bruce laisse glisser son poing contre la paroi devant lui. Je peux entendre la friction de sa peau et du tissus de sa chemise contre le métal froid.

-Aller, fais pas l'idiot... Et puis, en tant que médecin, je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça. Surtout en tant qu'ami. Tu sais que je suis ton ami, pas vrai ? Tu sais que tu signifies beaucoup pour moi. Je ne tiens pas à te voir crever pour ça. C'est trop bête. Alors laisse moi t'aider comme tu l'avais fais pour moi à l'époque, quand je refusais tout venant des autres. S'il te plaît. Tony. Fais au moins ça pour moi. »

Ces mots me frappent.

Je suis allongé sur mon lit, bras positionnées sous mon oreiller trempé de mes larmes, à plat ventre. Je sais que je dois me ressaisir, mais je n'y parviens pas. Alors quand mon meilleur ami prononce ces mots, cela me fait mal. Car je ne trouve plus la force physique pour me lever ou simplement lui dire que je suis d'accord. Mais je voudrais tellement...

Trois minutes passent.

« Bon... ce n'est pas grave. Je repasserai plus tard. » Je perçois un froissement de chemise puis des pas s'éloigner doucement.

Tel un ressort, mes jambes me font bondir en-dehors de mon lit pour me précipiter vers la porte. Je la déverrouille, passe l'embrasure. Le scientifique s'arrête tout en restant dos à moi. Il attend que je parle. Alors je m'exécute.

« Non... je... Reste. » Mes yeux noisettes brillent, mon regard vacille et s'accroche à la silhouette en violet et beige que je perçois devant moi. Mes mâchoires se serrent après avoir prit une petite inspiration.

Bruce se retourne, un sourire tendre aux lèvres, et s'avance vers moi. Je baisse les yeux puis les relève presque aussi rapidement, contractant mes dents les unes contre les autres. Seigneur, rien que le fait de laisser vagabonder mes pupilles me lance des décharges de douleur à travers les nerfs oculaires. Mon bras me soutient au mur, dépourvu d'énergie, tout comme moi-même. Le timide brun s'approche et pose sa main libre sur cette béquille de chair improvisée, pour me conduire au bord de mon lit délicatement, posant le plateau rempli de nourriture à nos côtés. Jarvis referme automatiquement la porte de ma chambre.

« Mon ami. » Il me tient par les épaules, bras tendus. Mon regard fuit le sien, dirigé en diagonale,

vers le sol gris et le tapis beige duveteux, alors il penche sa tête pour réussir à accrocher mes yeux, mais je tourne mon cou un peu plus. Pour finalement me soumettre à cette prise de contact. J'attends qu'il dise quelque chose, mais cela ne vient jamais. Il se contente de poser ses pupilles bienveillantes sur moi.

Sa personne déborde d'une aura d'amour pur. Peut-être pas celui que deux amants éprouvent l'un envers l'autre. Plutôt comme lorsqu'un ami vous aime profondément. C'est ce que je ressens à présent. L'amour d'un frère.

Je finis par craquer et m'effondre en pleurs entre ses bras rassurants. Réfugiant ma tête contre son épaule, je me laisse aller à mouiller sa chemise de désespoir. Et quelque part, de soulagement. De soulagement de savoir que lui sera toujours là pour moi. Il rempli son rôle à merveille, me berçant et ne disant rien, posant son menton contre mon crâne. Il reste toujours silencieux, me démontre sa compassion en faisant tout ce que je voulais que l'on me fasse : une étreinte sans paroles, car ces dernières sont inutiles. Il attend patiemment que mon chagrin passe, partageant ma douleur. La chaleur de son cœur battant près de mon oreille semble me dire que je ne suis plus seul, que je n'ai plus à avoir peur. Car demain est un autre jour. Il me réconforte comme le ferait une mère à son enfant après un cauchemar ou un chagrin d'amour. Et c'est exactement la situation dans laquelle je me trouve. Une peine de cœur cauchemardesque.

Nous devons bien rester une heure entière sans rien dire, s'aimant tout comme une famille. La seule famille que je n'ai jamais eu et que je n'aurai jamais.

Intérieurement, je me traite de crétin, car je sais que je ne pourrai pas retourner en arrière. Alors je me sers sans arrêt la même excuse. _Je fais ça pour Captain. Pour son bien._

« Personne ne me mérite... » Ma voix brise le silence. Ma bouche pâteuse réussit difficilement à articuler ces quelques syllabes tremblantes. Ma gorge est tant serrée que je ne sais plus comment j'arrive encore à respirer.

-Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire ça, Tony. Tout le monde fait des erreurs dans sa vie, et tu n'es certainement pas le premier ni le dernier qui en fera.

-Mais je...-e... détruis tout... mon entourage ! A... à chaqu...e... fois je... fous t-tout en... en l'air. » Un sanglot me surprends et me choque. Le neurophysicien ne me répond rien, se contentant de me caresser le dos avec tendresse, me laissant évacuer tout mon ressentit.

« Je sers... à r... rien bordel ! » Je me mets à crier, ma rage contre moi me rongeant de l'intérieur.

« Pourq-quo...oi ?! C'est... c'est trop p-pas... juste... Putain ! » Le bon docteur me redresse et essuie mes larmes avec ses pouces, encadrant mon visage de ses mains. Il se met à parler.

« Tony, je veux que tu m'écoutes bien parce que je ne le redirai pas deux fois. Alors tu sèches ces larmes et tu prends une grande respiration. Là, c'est bien. » Il me serre les mains.

« Jamais dans ma vie je n'ai eu la chance d'avoir un ami aussi méritant que toi. Jamais, tu m'entends ? Tu es quelqu'un de _bien_ , Tony. Quoi que tu dises - et je ne suis personne pour juger ton père - tu ne suivras en aucun cas les traces d'Howard. Tu es une personne formidable, et si jamais j'avais eu à refaire ma vie ou modifier quelque chose, n'importe quoi, dans mon existence, jamais je ne t'aurais changé. Même pas d'un brin ! Je t'aurais gardé auprès de moi comme je le fais aujourd'hui. » Il fit une pause. Mes sanglots étaient calmés.

« Je sais que dans certaines circonstances l'équipe en a un peu marre de toi. Il faut dire que t'es lourd, parfois. » Il ricane et cela réussit à m'arracher un rictus à la commissure de mes lèvres.

« Alors oui, même si nos débuts n'ont pas été facile, même si il subsiste encore des tensions, personne ne voudrait te perdre. Nous sommes une grande famille et tu en fais partie, Tony. » Le scientifique se passe une main lasse dans les cheveux et pousse un soupir.

« Je... je sais pas quoi te dire de plus, Tony. Juste que l'on tient tous à toi. Et c'est pour cela que Steve est aussi... aussi... je ne trouve même pas le mot pour le décrire ! Il est pire que brisé, ou... détruit, il est... Anéanti. C'est cela, vide, réduit à néant ! On a perdu notre Force, Tony. Je ne te rejette pas la faute en pleine figure, n'interprètes pas mes paroles de travers. Je dis juste que s'il est dans cet état... bien sûr, c'est à cause de toi... mais c'est surtout parce qu'il doit sacrément tenir à toi, mon vieux. Faut pas être une lumière pour comprendre que t'es plus important que tout pour lui, dans cette histoire. » Je hoche la tête, passant le revers de ma main sur ma joue mouillée. Je ne pleure plus, je ne tremble plus mais malgré les mots de mon ami, la pièce est d'un calme assourdissant qui me donne la migraine. Ou peut-être est-ce uniquement dans ma tête. Le discours de Bruce me fait du bien.* _Finalement, j'ai bien fais de le laisser rentrer._ *

« Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de bouger ton cul de là et sortir avec moi. Et si tu refuses, je n'hésiterais pas à te traîner de force par la peau des fesses jusque dans la cuisine. » Il passe une main dans mon dos pour m'inciter à me lever, ce que je fais après une nouvelle approbation muette de ma part.

Mes jambes ne me portent qu'à moitié, et tout tourne. Je me masse les tempes pour essayer de stabiliser ce tourni. Mon monde tangue, de la même façon que la pièce, mais je sais qu'au moins, j'ai ma bouée de sauvetage à mes côtés.

Cheminant doucement à travers l'immense étage de ma tour, je ne m'aperçois pas que nous sommes déjà arrivés au salon. Natasha, qui était assise sur le divan XXL, se lève et vint quérir des nouvelles de mon état. J'l'aime bien, cette fille. Au début, c'était pas mal compliqué entre nous, mais notre relation s'est améliorée. Je crois que si avec... Pepper... nous avions eu un gosse... je l'aurais proclamée marraine.

Clint, qui revenait de la douche, vient me serrer l'épaule.

« C'est bon de te revoir, mec. » J'hoche la tête, reconnaissant. C'est maintenant au tour du dieu nordique de venir exprimer son soulagement.

« Ami Stark. Je suis... content de te voir. » Il a failli employer le mot 'désolé' mais voyait bien que c'était une chose à ne pas dire. Peut-être bien que Blondie n'est pas vraiment une lumière, mais il comprend relativement bien les comportements « Midgardien » pour un festoyer de l'espace.

Malgré ces retrouvailles, je vois leurs yeux tristes et leur silence me pèse.

 _On dirait que l'on est en deuil..._

Comme si la russe avait lu dans mes pensées, elle me lance :

« Malheureusement, tu as raison, Tony. Écoute, je ne suis pas là pour te juger, mais nous sommes dans un état critique. Je ne veux pas te mettre la pression, je sais à quel point tu souffres. Mais... nous aussi. Regarde-nous... nous sommes désolidarisés, épuisés et nous avons perdu notre Leader. Nous sommes vulnérables. Si une attaque se produisait maintenant, nous ne survivrions pas. » Elle plante ses beaux yeux verts dans ceux du milliardaire. « J'espère que tu comprends. Nous avons besoin de tout le monde ici. Ramène notre chef, s'il te plaît. » Mon cœur s'emballe, je commence à voir flou, mais bon sang je sais au fond de moi qu'elle a parfaitement raison.

 _Je ne suis qu'un con._ Bordel, pourquoi faut-il toujours que je sois égoïste ?! Pourquoi est-ce que je suis obligé de foutre tout en l'air à chaque fois que je pense bien faire ?!

Hawkeye attrappe Black Widow par les épaules et l'entraîne vers le canapé. Elle retourne sa tête et ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire désolé.

Alors, lorsque je vois toute l'équipe somnoler dans des coins différents du salon, je prends une résolution. Je me redresse, gonflant mon thorax. Bruce, qui s'était éloigné, me regarde, m'encourage d'un signe de tête. Plantant mon regard à présent déterminé dans ses yeux pétillants d'espoir, je proclame haut et fort :

« Jarvis, réactive-toi. C'est le moment de lancer l'opération 'La pêche à Captain'. »

.

Revêtant mon costume favori Armani noir et bleu roi (pour la chemise), je monte dans mon Aston Martin – mon petit bijoux – et sors de la Tour.

« Une petite virée en ville pour remonter le moral, quoi de mieux Jarvis ?

-Oh, rien de tel, monsieur. Au fait, que comptez-vous faire ? Peut-être puis-je vous aider en vous indiquant différentes adresses de club ?

-Contente-toi de me donner l'adresse de la bijouterie la plus prestigieuse de New York.

-Bien, monsieur. Elle se situe sur la 5ème Avenue.

-Parfait. Quel est son nom ?

-Liori Diamond.

-Tiens, j'aurais plutôt pensé à Cartier.

-Il se trouve que non, monsieur. Celle-ci est plus réputée.

-Je te fais confiance Jarv'. Au fait, balance-moi de la musique.

-Que voulez-vous, monsieur ?

-Surprend-moi. » Les premières notes retentissent et...

« Adele ? Tu te fous de moi, Jarvis ? Et depuis quand j'ai ça dans ma playlist déjà ?

-Vous ne l'avez jamais eu, monsieur. Vous m'avez demandé de vous surprendre.

-Là c'est un peu exagéré. » Seulement, lorsque que j'entends les paroles, je me fige. Dans la voiture, ces vers raisonnent.

 _« Brings the floor up to my knees_

 _Let me fall into your gravity_

 _And kiss me back to life to see_

 _Your body standing over me ..»_ Mon dieu. Cela me ramène tant de souvenir. C'est un peu douloureux.

 _« ...Baby don't let the lights go out_

 _Lights go down, lights go down_

 _I miss you when the lights go out_

 _It illuminates all of my doubts_

 _Pull me in, hold my tight_

 _Don't let go, baby give me the light »_ C'est incroyable ! Tout ce que je ressens en si peu de mots... à croire que cette chanson a été écrite pour nous deux.

Mon esprit a tellement voyagé que je ne me rend même pas compte des chansons qui tournent. C'est Jarvis qui me prévient que je suis parvenu à destination.

« Déjà ?

-Cela fait une demie-heure, monsieur.

-Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. » Je descend de mon Aston et me dirige, mains dans les poches, lunettes de soleil positionnées vers la bijouterie. Je lève le nez vers le ciel et les rayons du soleil me chatouillent. Baissant les yeux, ce que je remarque en premier est la beauté du bâtiment. Ce dernier est orné de sculptures dorées, et les grandes portes automatiques sont encore plus nickel que l'eau la plus pure. Je m'aventure à l'intérieur, et accroche le regard de quelques bourgeoises admiratives que j'ignore totalement. Je m'approche nonchalamment du comptoir doré et toussote. Une belle femme d'âge mur relève les yeux et me souris de ses dents incroyablement blanches. Malgré ses années apparentes, sa peau est d'un teint éclatant et très peu de rides ornent sa peau. Je peux voir qu'elle ne porte aucun fond de teint, ce qui est remarquable. Sa silhouette fine et gracieuse se détache du support massif sur lequel elle s'appuie, mais s'agence admirablement avec la délicatesse de l'endroit.

« Bonjour Monsieur Stark, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Je penche la tête et la regarde par dessus mes RayBan noires, visage orné d'un sourire en coin.

« Comment ça, vous me connaissez ? C'est bizarre, d'habitude je passe assez inaperçu.

-Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés. Vous vous souvenez ? La fois où vous cherchiez un collier pour votre femme, à ce meeting de technologie à Chicago. Je me rappelle vous avoir dit 'Bonjour, ici Liori à votre service. Votre compagne a besoin d'attention, offrez-lui un collier.' » Elle rit et je l'imite, me souvenant de cet instant qui m'avais amusé. Elle tousse légèrement pour enlever son rire, de peur que les clients la regarde d'un mauvais œil.

« Comment va-t-elle, d'ailleurs ?

-Nous ne sommes plus ensemble.

-Oh, je vous présente toutes mes excuses. » Elle a l'air gênée. Derrière ses lunettes assez discrètes, ses yeux verts pétillent malgré son désarroi suite à cette nouvelle. Ses cheveux blonds sont tirés sur l'arrière de sa tête en un chignon banane plus qu'impeccable, et de beaux diamants ornent ses oreilles, son cou, ses poignets et ses mains. Elle rayonne d'une profonde gentillesse.

« Non, je vous en prie, ce n'est rien : vous ne pouviez pas savoir. » Je la pardonne d'un sourire, qu'elle me rend, me déculpabilisant par la même occasion. Ma vie avance et je m'apprête à faire un grand pas en avant. Pepper serait fière de moi, j'en suis certain. Enfin, pas pour l'attitude de connard que j'ai eu. Mais je compte bien me rattraper, d'où ma présence en ce lieu.

« Donc... que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Répète-t-elle. Je souris, ouvre la bouche, m'apprêtant à parler, puis me penche, posant mes coudes sur le comptoir richement mais simplement décoré. Je reprends à voix basse :

« À vrai dire, c'est assez délicat. » Ses yeux et son sourire espiègle m'incitent à poursuivre.

« Je cherche une bague.

-Quelle sorte de bague ?

-Une sorte pour... enfin... pour... voilà quoi. Vous comprenez. » Son visage s'illumine, et pendant une seconde, je me surprend à imaginer cette femme en petite fille heureuse.

« Oh... _ce_ genre-là ! Bien, bien ! Et qui est l'heureuse élue ? » J'ouvre à nouveau ma mâchoire, sourcils relevés, me penche un peu plus et émet un petit sifflement entre mes dents.

« Justement, c'est là que cela devient délicat.

-Pourquoi ? C'est une femme difficile ? La présidente des États-Unis ? Elle n'a pas de mains ? » Malgré sa touche d'humour qui me détend, ma gorge se serre. Je lui chuchote alors la phrase suivante :

« Le problème, c'est que ce n'est pas un 'elle'. » Elle ouvre ses lèvres en un 'o' surpris. J'ai peur de sa réaction. Puis elle rabaisse les épaules qu'elle avait légèrement crispé et souris tendrement, ses yeux doux me regardant, comme si ils étaient fait de miel.

« Mais monsieur Stark, ce n'est pas un problème. » Dit-elle en me serrant les mains qui étaient restés sur le métal couleur or. Un grand poids s'enlève de mes épaules, et je me fige une seconde. C'est vrai, cela n'est pas un problème. Pourtant je n'arrive pas à poser des mots dessus. L'habitude, peut-être. La gène, sans doutes. En tout cas, la présence et les paroles de la douce Liori me mettent en confiance totale. « J'aurais juste besoin de connaître sa taille, son gabarit, juste pour m'assurer que la bague ne soit ni trop serrée ni trop lâche, vous comprenez. Alors, à quoi ressemble votre... » Se rendant compte qu'elle avait rehaussé la voix, elle finit en chuchotant :

« … _Appollon_?

-Eh bien... Il est plutôt grand - il me dépasse un peu, d'ailleurs – et très, trèèès musclé. Il est sacrément bien foutu. Je vous jure, vous verriez ses fesses !

-Monsieur Stark ! » Me gronde-t-elle. Malgré son apostrophe, elle est sur le point d'éclater de rire et ses yeux brillent de malice.

« Je vois _parfaitement_ ce qui pourrait lui correspondre. Vous comprenez, avec l'influence qu'il a sur les femmes de New York – et même les hommes – j'ai eu à faire à plusieurs centaines de demandes de bagues de fiançailles. C'est tout de même étonnant qu'il ne se rende pas compte du succès qu'il a ! » Je balbutie, étonné qu'elle sache de qui il s'agissait.

-Co...coment...

-Comment j'ai su ? Cela se lie dans vos yeux, Monsieur Stark. Son image s'est imposé à mon esprit dès que vous avez commencé à le décrire. » Elle contourna le comptoir pour venir se présenter devant moi. « En tout cas, je suis fière de vous. Vous vous apprêtez à sauter le grand pas ! Félicitations.

-Ce... ce n'est pas dit qu'il accepte.

-Oh si il le fera. » Répond-elle sans aucune hésitation.

« Vous croyez ?

-Hm hm. Voyant votre dévotion pour lui, je suis certaine qu'il ressent la même chose pour vous. Après tout, il n'a pas eu beaucoup _d'amants_ dans sa vie, non ?

-Juste un. C'est... à cause de lui que nous nous sommes fâchés. Enfin... plutôt à cause de moi. Je me suis comporté en parfait imbécile.

-Et vous voulez vous faire pardonner ? Mais croyez-moi, Monsieur Stark. Ce jour sera le plus beau de sa vie, malgré tout ce que vous avez pu lui faire subir. » Je suis reconnaissant envers cette femme. Très fine, d'une très grande intelligence.

Je range mes lunettes pour pouvoir regarder ce qu'elle a à me proposer. Elle passe devant moi, ses hauts escarpins noirs vernis claquant sur le carrelage étincelant. Son tailleur d'un vert sinople lui va à merveille, la petite ceinture vert de chrome marquant un peu plus sa taille très fine, relevé par les deux plis de tissus sur les côtés de ses hanches. Elle s'avance vers une vitrine plate exposée sur le côté et je la suis. Munie d'une petite clé en argent, elle ouvre la cage de verre et en sors un présentoir en velours bleu nuit. Des bagues pour hommes y sont joliment agencées. J'en examine des larges, moins larges, trop chargées, trop pauvres...

« Prenez le temps de regarder, Monsieur Stark. Et si aucune d'entre elles ne vous plais, je vous amènerai un chef d'oeuvre. Normalement, j'avais pour principe de ne pas la vendre, mais pour vous... je serai prête à faire une exception. » Mon regard se ballade sur des diamants, de l'onyx, de l'argent blanc et de l'or rosé. Je repère un simple anneau en argent gravé de petites courbes, car elle correspond plus aux goûts de Captain. Pourtant, je ne suis toujours pas convaincu.

Remarquant mon hésitation, Liori s'excuse auprès de moi, me priant de rejoindre le comptoir et de m'attendre quelques minutes le temps qu'elle s'éclipse en arrière-boutique. Pendant ces quelques minutes, je laisse vagabonder mes pupilles sur le plafond peint.

J'entends des clodiquements clairs et réguliers et je sors de mes rêveries. Je ne me trompe pas, c'était bien Liori qui revenait.

« J'ai mis un peu de temps à la dénicher. C'est qu'elle était bien gardée, la chérie. » Elle se remet face à moi, et je peux apercevoir dans ses mains de danseuse classique un écrin blanc perle. Rien que ce dernier doit valoir une fortune ! Elle me regarde, attendant mon signal, puis me tend la petite boîte.

Comme si j'avais peur de ce qui se trouverait à l'intérieur, j'ouvre très doucement le rabat blanc.

Ce que je vois à l'intérieur me coupe le souffle.

Sur un tapis de velours bordeaux, un simple anneau de quelques millimètres se tient fièrement là. Coulé d'un or blanc pur, il est décoré d'un fil incrusté de l'or le plus beau que je n'ai jamais vu, serpentant délicatement sur toute la bague. Sur le sommet, ce fil s'élargit de façon à s'agencer en arabesques élégantes, laissant une place nacrée. Au centre de cet espace, est gravé les deux mots « _À_ _Jamais »_ , le plus spectaculaire étant qu'ils étaient recouverts d'éclats de diamants.

Simple et complexe à fois, unique mais pas exentrique, cette bague était celle qu'il me fallait.

Devant mon visage ému et captivé, la blonde me murmurre :

« Elle est parfaite, pas vrai ?...

-Parfaite... Je la prends. Quelque soit le prix. » Je ne le regarde même pas, lui passe ma carte puis récupère soigneusement l'écrin, que je mets en sécurité dans une poche intérieure de ma veste. Avant de remettre mes lunettes de soleil, j'attrappe les mains de Liori et lui dit chaleureusement :

« Merci pour tout.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi. » Je la remercie une nouvelle fois d'un signe de tête et me retourne pour me diriger vers la sortie. Avant que le tourniquet de verre m'engloutisse, la voix de la vendeuse retentit à nouveau.

« Et... Monsieur Stark ? » Je dirige uniquement ma tête de trois-quart vers elle.

« Votre secret est bien gardé avec moi.

-Merci, Liori. » Je lui offre un sourire sincère, sûrement un des plus véritables que j'ai pu un jour servir à quelqu'un. L'instant d'après, les portes automatiques se referment sur ma silhouette, qu'observe la sage Liori, telle une gardienne, depuis son comptoir.

 _À_ _suivre..._

 **xXxXxXxXx**

Mes loulous ! Je voulais tous sincèrement vous remercier du fond du cœur ! Vous êtes déjà 3888 à lire cette fanfiction.

C'était avec plaisir que je me suis décarcassé pour vous offrir un chapitre plus long et plus intense et moins léger. Désormais, même si l'humour sera toujours présent, je crois continuer dans cette lancée.

Merci encore pour tout le soutient que vous m'apportez, malgré mon absentéisme assez récurrent.

Je vous souhaite une merveilleuse année 2016, plein de surprises, de rêves, de musique et de santé. Beaucoup de bonheur à chacun d'entre vous.

DarkFolies.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Auteur :** DarkFolies

 **Disclaimer :** Aucun personnages ni univers ne m'appartiennent… snif :'( en revanche le scénario, oui !

 **Pairing :** Stony

 **Nda :** La même rengaine, boyxboy donc ceux qui ça rebute, aurevoir !

C'est avec joie que je me remets à écrire un peu. Ah là là la vie : quel parcours ! Et pas de santé, celui-là… Comme mon chargeur d'ordi est cassé c'est sur tablette que je me mets au travail. Enjoy mes amours !

 **RAR :**

 **Caliste :** Eh oui, tu as raison ! Le chapitre 4 a mystérieusement disparu. Je te retrouverai, voleur de chapitres ! Enfin bref… je ne peux pas avoir accès à mon ordinateur pour l'instant, ce qui signifie pas de retour du chapitre 4… c'est vrai que cela fait drôle. J'espère que tu as quand même apprécié.

 **Une personne dans le monde :** Haha, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise ! Eh oui, peut-être bien, même si cela me prendra du temps, que cette fanfic évoluera… et bah pour Lliori, c'est une surprise !

 **Oliverkriss-kevinaline :** ha ça, ça reste d'être un peu compliqué au début, mais….. bon je vais pas te spoiler non plus, je te laisse lire !

 **Angelyoru :** Hihihi jesuis presque aussi excitée que toi, je suis comme une gamine !

 **MitsukiDevil :** Merci, c'est gentil à toi ! Gros bisous !

 **ANNONCE :** Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, j'en suis désolée… En raison de problèmes de santé assez conséquents, je ne peux poster de chapitre pour l'instant. Je n'abandonne pas cette fiction, mais je ne sais pas quand je vais revenir…

En tout cas, merci de me soutenir et d'être là, mes lectrices/lecteurs ! Je vous souhaite plein de bonnes choses et surtout la santé.

Gros gros gros bisous !


End file.
